


A Thing

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, rated for Darcy's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy being able to come and visit is AWESOME, but she's acting a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reallife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallife/gifts).



Darcy was humming a little as she pulled the tray of muffins out of the oven and set it on the counter. They smelled amazing, of course, and _looked_ done. Just to be sure, though, she stuck a toothpick down in the middle of one. It came out clean, of course. Definitely done.

They were snickerdoodle muffins, which were Daisy's absolute favorite. Daisy had called last night and said that she was coming up for a visit. The last minute warning was the way it usually worked. SHIELD kept Daisy pretty busy. Not that SHIELD still existed or Darcy knew anything about it, or anything. Of course not.

She rolled her eyes at her thoughts. At least Coulson had stopped trying to pretend he was dead still. Everyone had known for months. She and JARVIS could get access to any security camera on the planet, and had a couple of times. No one really looked like Phil Coulson.

But apparently he wasn't coming this time. This wasn't a business visit. Daisy had actually managed to get some time off of her field-agent-training-hacking-for-SHIELD whatever and was just coming to hang out. Which was awesome. Darcy always loved spending time with Daisy.

The front door to her apartment opened, and Darcy smiled down at the muffins she was turning out of the pan. “In the kitchen,” she called.

“Hey,” came Daisy's voice from behind her just a couple of seconds later.

Darcy finished putting the muffins on the cooling rack and turned towards Daisy. “Hey.” She crossed the kitchen to the other woman and pulled her close. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that held the promise of something more, but Daisy pulled away before they really got anywhere.

She always wore her heart on her sleeve, not that Darcy was one to talk, and it was pretty easy to tell there was something on her mind. She didn't _say_ anything, though, her eyes meeting Darcy's before sliding to look over her shoulder at the muffins. She'd get there. Or maybe Darcy would have to tickle it out of her later. That was always an option. “So that's what smells so good.”

“Yeah.” Darcy glanced back at her baking before looking again at Daisy's face. For some reason she looked unhappy that her favorite muffins were sitting on the counter? “Did you... Give them up for Lent or something?”

“What?” Daisy's eyes snapped to Darcy's face and she blinked for a moment like she was trying to place herself. “Oh, no. It's just...” She shook her head. “Nothing. It's nothing. Thank you, they looked awesome.” The smile on her face looked suspiciously like she'd just pasted it there. “How are you?”

“Kinda weirded out? 'Cause you're acting kinda weird?” Darcy's eyebrows raised a little in question.

Daisy heaved a huge sigh. “Hunter was giving me shit.”

Of course he was. Darcy rolled her eyes and picked up Daisy's backpack from where she dropped it on the floor. It was SHIELD black, of course, and heavy enough that the laptop was probably in there. “That's kinda his thing. He's like Clint, just shorter and British.” She considered for a second. “Clint has better arms. Usually it doesn't bother you, though.” She started out of the kitchen towards the bedroom, intending to put Daisy's bag down in there.

Daisy followed her, another sigh floating through to her ear. “Yeah. Just this is... Just... Nevermind.”

“Okay?” Darcy set the backpack down on the floor by the door and flumped down on the end of the bed. After a second, Daisy joined her.

She was sitting somewhat stiffly, though, hands in her lap and toying with her cuticles. “I think Coulson wants to recruit you.” While that didn't _seem_ like the source of Daisy's unease, it was still a bit of a surprise.

“Really? Me?” Darcy blinked at her for a second. “Why?” That was completely out of left field. The last thing she'd heard was that Coulson kinda still wasn't her biggest fan.

“Well...” Daisy looked up, and she was smiling again. “I'm in the field so often now, I can't exactly stop and just pull out a computer to do all of the tech shit we need. He was asking me about your computer knowledge, mentioned that you'd hacked the system in a SHIELD lab?”

“Yes I did.” It was hard not to feel a little bit smug about that still. “They were so concerned with keeping us in the dark. Seriously, though. Not exactly a challenge.”

Daisy's eyes widened a little and she nodded. “Yeah, I know. So expect Coulson to get in touch with you soon.”

“Huh.” It was something to think about. She'd stopped globe-trotting with Jane for long enough to finish her degree, and now she was pretty much done with school. Jane would welcome her back without question, and that would be awesome, but what if she had the ability to do more? That would be... Interesting. “I'll think about it. Might be kinda nice to live closer to you.” She nudged the other woman with her elbow.

The smile dropped off of Daisy's face at that. Darcy narrowed her eyes. “Okay, what's the deal?”

Daisy was staring at her hands again like they held the secret to the universe. “Are we a thing?”

Darcy's eyes widened a little. “Would that be... A bad thing?” She hadn't really thought about it. She knew Daisy from way back when she was still Skye and living in a van under a bridge. They'd gotten together a few times, and then Daisy had started with SHIELD and they seemed to see each other more.

“No, I just...” Daisy trailed off and shook her head. “We've never really talked about it.”

“Do we have to?” Darcy's eyes widened as she realized how that could have come across. “No, I mean, like, is that something you need? Not, 'Oh my god, do we _have_ to?'”

Daisy watched her for a second, Darcy could practically see the thoughts moving behind her dark eyes. She smiled, though, her shoulders easing as though she was finally relaxing. “I guess we don't.”

“Okay.” Darcy leaned over and gave her another gentle kiss. “So that room of yours at the super secret SHIELD base that I know nothing about, is there enough room for two people?” Daisy's eyebrow arched a little in question. “It's just that I figure I should probably see it before I decide to move in or whatever.”

“Move in?” Daisy seemed to freeze.

Had that not been... Darcy bit her lip. Maybe that was the wrong way to think about this? But then... “Uh, come work at SHIELD? If you're not...” Well, _fuck_. This was going badly.

“No, there's totally room for two.” Daisy leaned forward, closing the distance between them as their lips touched together. Maybe not so badly after all.

 


End file.
